The Alternate 1978 game
Background *''This is a A.T.L. political map of the time. '' *''See- Back story (Alternate 1978 map game)'' *''Can you find a way of saving your nation and making it great? War, trade, sport, tech', space, it's your choice.'' Game base map . Mods *'Mod 1 ' *'Mod 2 Mafia (Questions?) ' *'Mod 3' Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" *'Mod 4'Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) *'Mapmaker 1 ' *'Mapmaker 2 'Daxus Inferno (talk) 11:53, October 20, 2013 (UTC) *'Mapmaker 3' Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" *'Mapmaker 4 'Whipsnade (talk) 17:13, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Rules 'General Rules' #On nation per user. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. Hyper-expansion is not fair. #Technical and scientific development is at normal rate and with out premature and/or 'hyper-development' of technology. The Modle-N Ford car was invented in 1906 and British Commit Tank was invented in 1943. A few years early OK, but decades out is daft/ASB. #It take 1 year for a super power (USA, USSR and China) to build 100 nukes, 2 years for other nuke using industrialised nations (France, UK, India, S. Africa and Israel) to build them, but if your nation is industrialised and dose not have any nukes (Germany, Canada, Australia, Poland, ect,) then it will take 5 years to invent them. Any one can buy nukes from those who are willing to sell them. #Wars will use a War Algorithm . The result is placed here War Algorithm result page for record. #You must be plausible and sound believable. #Each nation fall in to a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state or city state 0. If you're a super power +5. #We will have resolutions at the U.N. security council. Also see- International Court of Justice (ICJ), World Health Organisation (WHO), United Nations High Commission for Refugees (UNHCR), Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES). and Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty (NNPT). #Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in Visual Mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Research your nation on sites like- Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. You could fined handy stuff like this Lithuanian Navy and resources: It did have a navy in 1933!. #1/2 a game year per real day. #If new turn is not started by mod, player can still post player events, but before post he must write year. For example year 1947 ended and mod did not started next turn. Then player writes: *1987.5* Countryname: Country improves economy and blah blah blah. #Game is archived every 10 years/20 turns. #A new image file is created for every new map, which is created every two years. #After a nation has been inactive for 5 years (10 turns), the user will be removed from the game. #You may create proxy nations and use them in turns. #Limited O.T.L. desasters, such as earthquakes and tropical storms will occur. Mod event's that are real life events, not daft or bias. #No aggressiveness directed toward other players or off-topic feuds. #There will be 3 mods. #''There will be map-maker and a map-maker deputy to take over if the mapmaker is away or ill.'' #Hyper-development, wizards, E.T.s, fantasy and/or sci-fi are not to be used. #1 turn per OTL day. 1 turn = 6 months ATL game time. #''A new turn starts at 22.00:00UTC.'' 'Technical data' *'See the- Technical timelines page.' 'Mod Rules' #Mods must be plausible and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless the empire is silly or unfairly won. 'Vassal Rules' #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, Poland and Mongolia can provide military assistance to the USSR, but Tannu Tuva and Danzig are vertulay useless, so use you common sense! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual suzerain nation. #''Some'' rebel armys and terrorists are in legue with nation states (exsamples- the Contras worked for the U.S.A., F.A.R.C. worked for the U.S.S.R. and the P.L.O. was a Libyan terrorist proxy.), these also count as vassals but use difernt rules which are listed in a lower section. 'Terrorist and rebel groupings rules' Terrorists can do things like the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iranian_Embassy_siege and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khobar_Towers_bombing, so +1 to the nation your helping and -1 to the victim nation. Special forces and home land security forces can be used to defeat them as in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iranian_Embassy_siege and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homeland_Security_Department. The mods will aso help or hinder terrorists with the use of 'public opinion' and wartime morale. Eventually most nations, save for a few like Israle and Russia, will get fed up in time and want peace. Rebel groops like UNITA, the Contras, Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam, FARC and the PLO do controle some land and so count as a (illigal) city state in places like http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jaffna_peninsula and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/State_of_Palestine. They count as Vassel states, but can also commit acts of terrorism. Nations 'NATO bloc-' *USA The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) 03:31, November 3, 2013 (UTC) **Afghan Mujahideen- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) **Nicaraguan Contras- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) **Tchokwe Republic (National Union for the Total Independence of Angola (UNITA) held East Angola)- Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 00:20, October 26, 2013 (UTC) *Canada- *Netherlands- *Belgium- *Luxembourg- *Iceland- *Norway- **The South West Africa People's Organization (SWAPO)- **Namibe Republic (SWAPO held South Angola)- *Denmark- *Greece- *Papua New Guinea- *Singapore- *Solomon Islands- *Sudan- **Amhara National Democratic Movement *Venezuela- *Colombia- Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 16:49, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Antigua and Barbuda - *Barbados - *Dominica - *Dominican Republic- *Haiti- *Saint Kitts and Nevis - *Saint Lucia - *Saint Vincent and the Grenadines islands:- *Trinidad and Tobago - *Ecuador- *Turkey- *Italy- *Spain- *Portugal- *UK- Centurion (talk) 14:59, November 2, 2013 (UTC) *West Germany- *France-User:CommanderOfTheFourthReich 21:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) **The Front for the Liberation of the Enclave of Cabinda (FLEC)User:CommanderOfTheFourthReich 21:33, October 23, 2013 (UTC) *Taiwan- *Mexico- *Thailand- *Japan- *Ziear- *Liberia- *Colombia- *South Korea *Australia- **The Karen National Liberation Army- *New Zealand- *Egypt- *Israel- **The Front for the Liberation of Angola (FNLA)- *Fiji- *The Philippines- *Brunei- *Indonesia- *Malaysia- *El Salvador- *Cyprus- *Malta- *Chad- *Tunisia- **Ethiopian Democratic Unity Party **Eritrean People's Liberation Front **Eritrean Liberation Front *Morocco- *South Africa- **The Inkatha Freedom Party (IFP)- **The Mozambican National Resistance (RENAMO)- *Gabon *Ivory Cost *Senegal *N. Yemen- *Jordan- *Pakistan Pakistan is not a US ally ''' **(?)' *Swaziland *Nepal- *Seychelles- *Mauritius- 'GCC (pro-UK) *Kuwait- *Bahrain- *Qatar- *The U.A.E.- *Oman- *Saudi Arabia- ''I find your lack of faith'' 20:20, October 27, 2013 (UTC) '''Asunción Treaty Organization (pro-USA) *Peru- *Brazil- Kronicsunflower (talk) 06:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) *Chile- *Argentina- *Bolivia- *Uruguay- *Paraguay- 'Non-aligned' *The Maldive Islands- *India- **LTTE- *Euskadi Ta Askatasuna (ETA)- *Babbar Khalsa International (BKI)- *Lesotho- *Djibouti- **Afar Liberation Front- *The Scottish National Liberation Army (SNLA)- *Tuvalu- *Ireland-OCTOctivian Marius **The Irish Republican Army (IRA)- OCTOctivian Marius *San Marino- *Andorra- *Colombia's National Right Wing Paramilitary Movement- *Sri Lanka- *Baloch Liberation Front (BLF) *The Vatican- *Patriotic Union of Kurdistan/Iraqie Peshmerga Kurdistani rebels- *Malawi- *Tonga- *W. Samoa- *The C.A.R.- *Bangladeh- *Burma- **United Liberation Front of Asom (ULFA)- *Mauritania- *Burkina Faso- *Bhutan- *Equatorial Guinea- *Nauru- *Monaco- *Palau- * Kiribati- *Iran- User:The old baby 2 **Hezbollah-User:The old baby 2 *Andorra- *Rwanda- *Burundi- 'Neutral Watch Pact (pro-non-aligned).' *Finland- *Switzerland- *Liechtenstein- *Austria- *Sweden- *Yugoslavia- 'The 18th of November Lusaka Summit (pro-non-aligned).' *Zambia- **The African National Congress (ANC)- *Tanzania- *Uganda- **The Sudan People's Liberation Army (SPLA)- *Ghana- '1980 Lagos Summit members (pro-UK and France)' *Niger- *Serra Leone- *Nigeria- *Togo- *Burkina Faso- *Camaroon- 'WARSAW PACT bloc-' *USSR/Soviet Union- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) **F.A.R.C. rebels- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) **Thai Red Amy Brigades- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) **Spanish Red Brigades- Whipsnade (talk) 09:17, October 31, 2013 (UTC) *East Germany/German Democratic Republic- **Baader Meinhof Gang of West Germany (RAF/BMG)- *People's Republic of Bulgaria- *Afghanistan- *Kongo Republic (MPLA held North Angola)- **The South West Africa National Union (SWANU)- **Front for the National Liberation of the Congo- *Jamaica- *Benin- *Czechoslovak Republic- **The Italian Red Brigades- *People's Republic of Hungary *People's Republic of Poland- *People's Republic of Romania- *Mongolia- *Cuba- **The Farabundo Martí National Liberation Front **The Guerrilla Army of the Poor (EGP) **The Revolutionary Organization of People in Arms (ORPA) **The Rebel Armed Forces (FAR) **The National Directing Nucleus of PGT (PGT-NDN) **The Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo (ERP) - **Communist Party of Chile **Black Liberation Army **The Weather Underground movement- *Vietnam- *Kampuchia- *Laos- *Grenada- *Mali- *Algeria- **The Polisario Front (POLISARIO)- *Panama- *Zimbabwe- **Azanian People's Liberation Army (APLA)- *Ghana- *South Yemen- **Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine - Ahmed Jibril *Ethiopia- *Nicaragua- *São Tomé and Príncipe- *Guinea- *Guinea Bissau- *The Congo- *Mozambique- *Madagascar- 'Arab nationalist allies of the USSR' *Iraq-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) **Mojahedin-e-Khalq (MEK)-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) **The Patriotic Union of Kurdistan (PUK)-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) **The Kurdistan Democratic Party (KDP)-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) **Democratic Party of Iranian Kurdistan (DPIK)-Rdv65 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) *Syria- **Popular Front for the Liberation of Palestine – General Command *Libya- Daxus Inferno (talk) 03:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) **The P.L.O.- Daxus Inferno (talk) 03:53, October 22, 2013 (UTC) 'China's cronies' *China- LightningLynx89 **Naxalite Indian rebels-LightningLynx89 **P.K.K. Turkish Kurdish rebel movement-LightningLynx89 **The Khmer Rouge-LightningLynx89 **New People's Army of the Philipines (NPA)-LightningLynx89 **Malayan Communist Party-LightningLynx89 **Peruvian Shining Path Movement-LightningLynx89 **Japanese Red Army (JRA)-LightningLynx89 **Shan State Army-South (SSA-S)-LightningLynx89 **All-Ethiopia Socialist Movement-LightningLynx89 **Tigrayan People's Liberation Front-LightningLynx89 **Ethiopian People's Revolutionary Party-LightningLynx89 **Komalah-LightningLynx89 **Union of Communist Militants-LightningLynx89 **Iranian People's Fedai Guerrillas-LightningLynx89 *N. Korea-Warman555 (talk) 23:27, October 24, 2013 (UTC) **Korean United Front:Warman555 (talk) 23:58, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Somalia- **Oromo Liberation Front **Ogaden National Liberation Front **Western Somali Liberation Front *People's Republic of Albania- Game play 1981.6 Belgium makes 5,000 more guns and 20 more A.P.C.s Italy makes 25 fighters, 10,000 more guns, and 20 A.P.C.s., 10 medium tanks, 12 light bombers and a frigate. 2 of the light bombers are given to W. Germany and France. 5,000 Egyptians are recruited. 25 medium tanks, 15 light tanks, 15 APCs, 6,000 guns 45 fighter jets, 10 light bombers, 2 mine layers and 2 patrol boats are made. The GDR builds 30 medium tanks, 20 fighters, 25 light bombers and a frigate. The GDR (E. Germany) puts sea mines across it's nautical border with the FRG (W. Germany). It exports 3 fighters in kit-form as component parts to Libya, Nicaragua and Algeria. Poland builds 20 more light tanks. Babbar Khalsa International and Asom rebels arson several government buildings in India.The PKK make some gains in Turkey around lake Van. All non player nations in NATO and the Warsaw Pact set up some aerial defenses and anti-armor defenses, enlist 1% more troops and fly fighter aircraft in patrols over their capitals. *'USSR:' The USSR hopes war war can be averted with only a localised clash in Germany and Korea. The USSR makes 100 fighter jets. 5 are exported to Libya, 5 to Nicaragua, 5 to Ethiopia, 5 to Syria and 10 to Poland, the other 70 stay in Soviet hands. The USSR moves forces from central Poland towards the Polish/GDR border. The Soviets make 2 frigates and give one to N. Korea and the other to Syria. Aircraft patrole the skys over Moscow and KGB help tighten security in the nation. Humaniterian aid is sent to Ethiopia. An alliance is offered to N. Korea, Libya and Iraq. *'USA:' We condemn the USSR for the mobilization and we fear WWIII is just around the corner, again. The US military is ordered to prepare an invasion of Cuba in the scenario of an attack on West Germany and we ask NATO to begin a series of wargames in West Germany and other nations bordering Warsaw Pact members. We begin to deploy the US Green Berets into clearing the communist gangs in the US to prevent them from causing anymore damage. **'Afghan Mujahadeen:' We begin to wage a guerilla war on the mountains and begin raiding government and Soviet bases across the nation, and we decide to establish a few bases and secure some villages. **'Nicaraguan Contras:' We decide to start attacking key cities across Nicaragua and we decide to reduce human rights abuses to gain the trust of the people. We continue to secure villages and towns across Nicaragua. **'UNITA:' We continue to secure villages and towns across Angola, while simultaneously launch an offensives in key locations. Jonas Savimbi personally leads one of these offensives. *'India:' India launches an invasion of Pakistan, and begins to build up nukes (Is the game reset? If so, only the nukes) We begin a severe crackdown on the terrorists. We ask for an alliance of Hindu States. *'Yes it was fully reset, I am the USSR and India will have to start anew.' **'USSR D: ' America need not worry, any conflict will not reach the Americas if they stay out of Europe. Hopefully a stand-off in Europe will please the hard-line Soviet politburo I have to put up with! **'American Diplomacy:'Yah about that, if you lay a single soldier on our allies, you know it means war right? *'China': We continue with modernization to compete with the USSR and USA, we continue to give full support to all Pro-Chinese rebel groups. We also begin slowly instilling Chinese soldiers into the rebel groups to help them. *'West Germany: '''The Federal republic continues construction of its new Leopard 2 tank and does large scale drills about 60 miles from the border just far enough back that its non threatening. Using the West German economic miracle Special forces are used to '''Infiltrate East Germany as low level communist workers with manufactured documents to get them higher in the system. '''The German air force is mobilized in one of West Germany's largest drills in West German history testing the relatively new Panavia Tornado aircraft as well as ground attack aircraft. The German government also makes a larger push towards military cross communication with British, French, and American forces throughout europe and works to create a much better and even nuclear resistant communication network. The armed forces is increased from 500,000 to almost 650,000 in the span on a year and a half. The Government also takes steps to create a mobile defensive line against East-Germany and creates a series of defensive luring traps and non-static lines and localization points that any armed force would have to fight to continue any deeper into west Germany. **'West German D:' We make a request that in the Event of Localized Conflict in Germany that the US and Soviet Troops do not get involved in order to prevent a possible nuclear exchange, and only keep it between the East and West Germans. *'Iraq: We try to launch an offensive into southern Iran to secure the oilfield. The military forces are also expand. We accept the Soviet offer and ask for supplies against Iran. A program to develop nuclear weapon is launch in a secret facility. We support the Arab nationalist in the middle east with limited fund due to the war and start a program to unite the Iraqi whatever the ethnicity or the religion. A crack down against the terrorist organization start. **'Algo-result Iraq 29, Iran 41.5. Iran holds it's land and badly damages that part Iraq's military in the battle.' 1982.0 '''The Afghan Mujahedeen, UNITA, Nicaraguan Contras and Turkish PKK gain ground against there opponents. Turkey and Burma start a crackdown on rebel groups. Nepal offers political support to India, but Guyana declines. Hezbollah and the Peshmerga win over some new recruits in Iraqi Kurdistan. *'USSR ': The Soviets call their troops on the GDR/Poland border back and send them to their bases in central Poland. 10,000 Soviets join the armed forces. A massive air force wargame occurs over the Ukraine. Small arms are sent to Iraq, Angola, Afghanistan, Ethiopia, Algeria and the Shan State Army in Burma. The Soviet air force start bombing the Mujahideen forces in northern Afghanistan 24/7, but leave the rest of the nation un-bombed for now. 35 fighters are made. We exports 5 fighters to Afghanisan, Egypt (tacticly tocounter Israle), Iraq and Vietnam. We build 50 more light tanks and give 10 to Hungary and 10 to Iraq. We set up some aerial defenses and anti-armor defenses in our cities and coal mines. KGB spies are sent to Pakistan and Burma. KGB agents check the loyalty of party officials in Eastern Europe, but they find no dissidents or agents, just a Bulgarian guy, who is hung for being very corrupt. The electricity grid in Irkutsk region is upgraded and air raid shelters are built in Baku and Moscow. Soviet garrison forces fight with UNITA rebels around Porto Amboin, Angola, and kill many, but no ware near all, so we vow to finish the job off later. Plans are mooted over dividing Angola between both sides in a way similar to Germany and Korea, assuming the Angolans agree (RNG on the Angolan MPLA government and SWAPO agreeing). This is done both as an attempt to save the MPLA government and end one of Africa's bloodiest wars. The new parts are- UNITA held Tchokwe, MPLA held Kongo and SWAPO held Namibe. *'RNG: 2 and 1. They both accept.' *'USSR D': W. Germany’s concerns are noted. An alliance is also offered to N. Korea, Libya and China. Saddam’s Iraq is given are fullest support (currently 5 fighters, small arms and 10 tanks. More will come later.). **'The Soviets and Chinese had a falling out, there would never be an alliance between China and the soviets after the falling out they had.' **'I was thinking of a tactical plan against the wWest if need be. OK, so China did not want it, then it's sorted. Well if Lightning Lynx is notcoming back....' *'USA:' We decide to send secret agents from the CIA to Angola and Central America and more agents to Afghanistan to assist UNITA, the Contras and the Mujahadeen in causing havoc on Soviet troops. We export about 30 tanks to Turkey, France and West Germany as well as up to 20 F-6s and F-18s to the Contras, Mujahadeen and the UK. We take Germany's concerns noted but fear we may have to intervene directly should the USSR even fire on West German troops. We decide to infiltrate the USSR itself and assassinate the premier using CIA sleeper agents in Russia. We also would recommend that UNITA accept the proposal offered by the USSR. We continue to use Green Berets to hunt down and destroy the communist gangs in the US. *'The KGB would snuff out the CIA Agents, Soviet leaders were very well protected.'00:30, November 2, 2013 (UTC) **'Afghan Mujahadeen:' With the Americans providing our fighters, we ask for some American pilots in this fight to cause havoc on the Russians. We decide to attack more oil refineries, this time in Siberia and the Georgian SSR. We continue our guerilla war on the mountains as we retreat from Northern Afghanistan. **'Nicaraguan Contras:' We thank the Americans for providing us fighter craft and ask for some of their pilots. We continue to attack cities and towns across the country and securing villages. We decide to attack the Soviet garrisons across the nation as well. **'UNITA:' We accept the USSR's proposal for peace, seeing that now this war has become all too bloody, although Savimbi is reluctant at first. We decide to rebuild our end of the country's infrastructure and cities. *'West Germany:' The West German armed forces begin patrolling the East German border and begin an intense search for East German or Soviet intelligence agents in West Germany. The German government authorizes the creation of a Special forces unit transferring the GSG 9 into a multi faceted organization with a Counter terrorism and special law forces unit and a Military special forces unit. Their training takes a hint from the various special forces of its allies but mostly the US Navy Seals. German military build up continues. Artillery is places a few miles back from the East-West Border as West German forces also begin to play loud music and disorientingly loud noises along the East German border in an attempt to psychologically harm the East-German border troops and disorient them. German Intelligence in East Germany begins to influence various people that are wary of the Government.' *'Can I point out that the US Navy Seals are in turn based on the SAS. This is because when the US formed their Special Forces, they drafted in SAS and SBS members to design the training programme.' *'By 1980's the Seals had become the worlds most clandestine and powerful special operations unit on the planet which had exceeded the SAS. The SAS stopped being a largely powerful as it once was but still maintains a great reputation. However the only people that beat out them all are Spetznaz because they use inhumane training methods.' *'American Diplomacy:' We take your concerns noted, just like the USSR, we will assist only in supplies and training. *'Iraq:' The failed offensive in southern Iran temporary unite several population of Iraq but also lead to a violent repression against the Kurdish rebels who support Iran. To beat Iran, we decide to keep the line like in OTL and to support the rebel in Iran who oppose the islamist government and the local Kurdish rebel. In the case of victory, a small Kurdish state at the frontier with Turkey where all the Iranian Kurdish will have the possibility to rule and where the Iraqi Kurdish will be allow to leave immediately is promise by Saddam, Turkey is invited in to send his Kurdish as well. A recruitment campaign start to replace the loss, we seek support from the International community to depose the Islamist in power and prevent a take over of the middle east by the Islamist. A Kurdish corp is send to cause trouble in Iranian Kurdistan and encourage a revolt before the invasion of the Iraqi force. *'Soviet D :'After Zhou en Lie tells the Soviets to push off he is denounce in the Supreme Soviet as a traitor to Socialism.:-( . *'Brazil: '''We begin some militarization and continue a sweep of far left politicians and journalists. We begin research into a nuclear project for the whole of the A.T.O. Finally, we call for a democratic election of the representatives for the A.T.O, the majority of which is won by Brazil (because it's the only A.T.O country played). *UK: During a meeting at No.10 Downing Street, the National Security Council (NSC) issue a security warning to the collected armed forces of the United Kingdom. British troops stationed in Ireland crackdown on IRA members in a series of surprise arrests across Dublin. Armed police begin routine searches in national landmarks for explosive devices as the British Army start to patrol the streets of Dublin in full force. Many of the leading members of the IRA are killed in firefights around the major cities in Northern Ireland, as three of the IRA's most distinguished commanders are arrested and deported back to London for trial under charges of terrorism. A law is passed that furthers the Prevention of Terrorism Act from a maximum of 7 days without charge to 15 days without charge. The violent IRA response to the act is a series of bombing raids in Derry, around the area where Bloody Sunday took place, However, British Intelligence discovers the plan just 1 week before it was due to take place. Immediately, British troops violently assualt the houses of the bombers in a full-scale attack. 18 arrests are made, with six IRA members seriously hurt, and a further two members killed in the fighting. Back in England, a naval task force sets sail for the Falklands. *'Libya: We continue intensive modernization, with ''Central'' Tripoli rapidly looking like a modern 1st World city. An invasion of Tunisia begins (ALG)' with the intent of annexation. We begin a nuclear program. *'Algo-result- Tunisia= 26. Libya= 31. Tunisia is defeated, but it was a tough fight.' *'Libya is not plausibly able to make a First World City in 2 turns''' *'Only part of the city.' *'He said 'Central'.' 1982.6 Argentina disputes the ownership of the Falkland Islands and invades them. *'USSR:' Martial law is declared as security becomes a top priority. The KGB, Spetnaz and local troops drive off the attackers in Siberia and purge the affected places. The damage is heavy, but can be repaired over the next year or so. The saboteurs in Georgia are a flop due to only finding 1 pipeline and the Tbilisi refinery (for oil wells, the nearest are in Chechnya, Mycop city, Krasnodar Oblast and Azerbaijan SSR). Any US and Mujahdeen sleepers are dug out and shot in (only) Georgia SSR and the Russian Sfsr. Kazakh and Turkmen oil wells are guarded closely and pump more oil. National coal production goes up and security at mines and depots is upped big time! W. Germany is reassured as Soviet forces relax their guard E. Germany (looks as if a hot war in Germany has been avoided). 100,000 ear protectors are sent to the GDR for border troops to use! The KGB infiltrate some criminal outfits, local trades unions and biker gangs in Florida and Seattle, making them slightly left wing. Various light weapons are now sent to the F.A.R.C. rebels, Thai Red Amy Brigades, Libya, Iraq, Nicaragua, The Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo (ERP) and Spanish Red Brigades. 50 more medium tanks are made and 10 are sent to Hungary, Iraq and Kongo. 30 heavy bombers and 20 heavy tanks made. Arms plants pop up all over the place in Kazakhstan and radar is improved in the Baltic republics. 50,000 men are recruited and 20,000 help guard the national frontiers, 5,000 begin training as the KGB's elite Counter Terrorism Bureau (C.T.B.), 10,000 go to expanded bases in Azerbaijan, 5,000 back up forces in Afghanistan and 10,000 go in to the reserve forces. *'F.A.R.C. rebels:' They capture several jungle villages in central Colombia and set up a small de-facto independent enclave of about 10 'square miles. *North korea:begins to send more troops to the border with S. korea *KUF:bombs a military barracks outside seoul killing 200 south korean marines, bobs an air force base killing 40 pilots and destroying 20 jets. *'USSR D: ' We offer our support to N. Korea and it's strike against the south! W. Germany is reassured as Soviet forces relax their guard E. Germany (looks as if a ''hot war in Germany has been avoided). '''100,000 ear protectors are sent to the GDR for border troops to use! *'NK D: we accept and ask you to block any us aid to the south' *'United States: '''The United States officially moves its naval forces in the vicinity of the Koreas to Deploy and begins its large scale deployment of its Forces in Korea to delay or hold North Korean Forces. The US carriers in the Pacific are heavily protected and deployed off the coast of Korea and Aircraft are used in the large scale operation to prevent the DPRK from achieving Air Dominance in any way shape or Form. US forces also offer larger support for the future unification of the Germanies. The US submarine forces are also put on high alert against any possible soviet incursion. Another 75,000 American troops are to be deployed to Korea as the US navy uses its total dominance of the seas to force any Soviet naval forces out of the Area '(As North Korea is a Chinese influenced area not a Soviet influenced one)' *'USSR D:' We will ''only give supplies, support and training. If China does not have a player we will help defend N. Korean soil. Soviet troops will not actually physically invade the South, that is up to the North to do alone. *'UK:' The task force that was sent to the islands in December last year is ordered to retreat until furthur notice as two destroyers and a munitions ship are no match for the Argentinian Navy. Instead, Operation Liberty commences. The National Securiity Council order a new, much larger task force to set sail for the Falklands immediately. HMS Hermes and HMS Ivinsible are both among the ships to leave Portsmouth on the 5th April. Over 100 ships are part of the fleet. In Falsane, HMS Conquerer, the submarine, sets sail to join the other ships of the Royal Navy. The submarine carries an elite team of SAS soldiers, to join the hundreds of Royal Marines, British Paratroopers, SAS and SBS that are on the ships of the task force. When they reach the islands, three weeks later, huge bombing raids commence on Argentinian military targets in both coastal Argentina and the Falklands. SAS teams quickly recapture South Georgia after a naval bombardment of the small garrison stationed on it. Stanley Arfield is destroyed after British Vulacan bombers flying from Ascension Island, 8,000 miles away, attack it in huge bombing raid. The next day, HMS Conquerer torpedoes the Argentinian Flagship, the Belgrano. Over 300 Argentinian crew members are killed, making it the greatest loss of life so far suffered in the Falklands war. Shortly afterwards, the British troops capture Pebble Island, in West Falkland, after destroying the six aircraft stationed on it. This is followed by the invasion of the rest of West Falkland. On the 31st May, the British forces reach Port Stanley. Dozens of British Harrier jets launched from the two aircraft carriers bomb the capital. At noon, the Vulcan bombers launch a devestating raid on the Argentinian Junta (their military) HQ. This is followed by lightening attacks from the British Para Regiment. *'A playerless Argentina would have lost to any serious British counter-invasion of the Falkland’s anyhow. Bombing the Junta’s HQ and several mainland bases was expected and welcomed by some, but resented by others. Argentina withdraws from the Falkland’s and S. Georgia. Chile’s government state that it is glad to see Argentina’s junta stopped (Argentina bullied Paraguay and had territorial disputes with Chile), but does not like the idea of “Gringos occupying the Republic Argentina”. As temporary chaos prevails the communist Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo- Argentina gains some ground in the north and new underground militia forms in Buenos Aires Province, it is- Muerte a los Gringos! (Death to Gringos!)- It hates English and Americans. A pro-democracy rallies occur in Mendoza and Comodoro Rivadavia .' *'Iraq:' We continue to support the Iranian Kursidh rebels who launch several destablization attack in northern Iraq, the air force launch an attack against the Iranian airfield and military stronghold, we recuit some PKK memers to operate in Iran. The military defend the frontier and launch occasional attacks which are repulsed by the mass attack of the iranian, We increased the tank production by opeing more factories where mass production of military stuff begun. The national campaign to unite the various Arab under one nataional identity progress. We continue to support the Pan-Arabism cause in the middle east and the Palestinian rebel. *'MEK was already an Iraqi proxy, but now the non-aligned PUK, KDP and DPIK join Iraq out of common cause against Iran. A few more PKK temporarily join Iraq's cause to against Iran. A Peshmerga bomb at a Mosul army base kills 2 Iraqi troopers.' 1983 *'S. Korea declares martial law and is in chaos around Seoul. 5,000 troops are enlisted and sent to guard the border and Seoul.' *'Bombing the Junta’s HQ and several mainland bases was expected and welcomed by some, but resented by others. Argentina request peace talks with the UK. Paraguay’s government state that it is glad to see Argentina’s junta stopped, but does not want a major British take over in Argentina. As temporary chaos prevails the communist Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo- Argentina gains ground in the north and Muerte a los http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gringo%7C Gringos! (Death to Gringos!)- takes over several towns in Bonues Aries Province. The Gobierno Provincial de entre Ríos (Entre Ríos Provincial Government) is set up by localism rebels in that province's civil service. Santa Cruz Province, Chubut Province and Río Negro Province are taken by riotous and hyperinflation ruined local farmers and form the Facción de Patagonia libre (Free Patagonia faction). A pro-democracy rally occurs in Mendoza City, San Luis and Tierra del Fuego. ' *'A few more PKK temporarily join Iraq's cause to against Iran. A second Peshmerga bomb at a Mosul army base kills 3 Iraqi troopers. Iran continues to support the PLO in Lebanon, but declare neutrality in Afghanistan as they are not friendly with the Americans, but communist influence is also in bad taste of the government, but are weary of Iraq, Israel and the USSR. Iran invades (Algo-) Iraq and make an armored thrust for Basra. Kurds rebel across Iran’s part of Kurdistan. A Naxalite bomb kills 6 in a Bombay caff. ' *'China gives aid to all proxies.' *'USSR D:'Past hostilities are terminated with W. Germany due to developments in the Middle East, so the USSR wishes to normalise relations soon (RNG for East German and West German agreement). A cease fire is put forward for Afghanistan and El Salvador, with the retention of current territorial lines Economic reformists are encouraged in to lower part of the communist party, but are told to keep it quiet for a while so the old guard in the politburo doesn't notice them. The Azerbaijan SSR-Iran border is fortified and the Siberian oil wells are being repaired. 3 frigates, destroyers and 2 attack subs leave Vladivostok to escort 10 freighters to Najin and coal trains thunder in to Pyongyang and Wosan. We only give supplies, support and training to N. Korea. If China does not have a player we will help defend N. Korean soil. Soviet troops will not actually invade the South. 200 fighter jets are made. 50 are sold to Iraq, N. Korea and Ethiopia. Small arms are smuggled in to Cuba, FARC, Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo- Argentina, Grenada and the Frente Farabundo Martí de Liberación Nacional (FMLN). Our proxies (those rogue bike gangs and alike mentioned early) are given guns and made even more left wing. Spetnaz starts fighting the anti-communist militias in Ethiopia. *'Ejército Revolucionario del Pueblo:' The pro-soviet La provincia de República Socialista de Formosa y la provincia de Santa Fe (The Socialist republic of Formosa province and Santa Fe province) is violently carved out of these provinces and Chaco Province (Formosa, Chaco and northern Sata Fe). Pro-Cuba?USSR propaganda is used. *'USSR D:' Peace with Germany and a truce in El Salvador and Afghanistan (RNG the gray nation’s reactions). Iraq, you have 50 aircraft, do you want Soviet troops? Category:Alternate 1978 map game